


[P5|主明]Now You See Me

by Morgana_nya



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_nya/pseuds/Morgana_nya
Summary: ★ 《Persona5/女神異聞錄5》二次創作★ 非原作背景，AU，《Now You See Me/驚天魔盜團》Paro★ 主人公（來棲曉）X 明智吾郎★ 有年齡操作，曉君29歲，明智30歲★ R18。含暴力和黑道橋段，雖然就作者本人而言也不是很重度的不過為了防止產生不適提一句。工口部分可能就只能在外鏈相見了……是否有緣相會就要看對大佬和偵探的愛深不深了。★ 就是想開車……（本來想了好多劇情設定想到徹夜不眠的程度，結果飆車的念頭蓋過了一切……然後直接成了整個正劇結束之後的番外劇情成了本篇（笑哭）★ OOC，話癆專業戶，偵探總歸是要被氣死的2333務必注意防雷提示！務必注意防雷提示！！務必注意防雷提示！！！





	[P5|主明]Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 01 所謂冤家路窄，就是說去冥土報道的日子都能湊一塊兒

毫無預警地，明智因為疼痛驚醒了過來，卻又在幾乎同一個瞬間因此頭暈眼花。

應該是被踹了一腳吧……他昏沉地想著，眼睛卻還不聽使喚，任他如何想要聚焦，也只能看到一片模糊的金色閃光。

嘩啦——！

下一秒冰涼的水又自頭頂灌下，措不及防地，他嗆了一口，被踹疼的地方又被冰塊打到，終於發出了呻吟。

「……咳咳……唔！」

淺色的頭髮被水浸得沉重，他用力甩了甩頭，抬起眼睛，看到眼前一雙黑色的鞋，抬頭，一個高大的白人男子站在自己眼前。

「醒了嗎？」只穿著襯衣，卷著袖口到手肘的男人說的是英語。

——沒有見過的臉哪……明智不動聲色地想。

手腕的觸感告訴他自己被鐵器吊在了半空，為了確認又抬高脖子確認一般地看了看四周，他發現這個昏暗的地方幾近人們常識中類似地獄的風景，火光蔓延之處，還能看見鐵質的柵欄泛著暗色的光。

……殺手嗎？他猛然想起了失去意識前感覺到的電擊的疼痛，大腦終於開始恢復思考。

像是看見了他臉上因為剛甦醒而無保留的逐漸明朗的表情，男人丟掉了手裡的木桶，撞擊的聲音還沒有消失，他就覺得自己的腹部又受到了重擊。

「嗚——！呃……！」

悲鳴被直衝喉嚨的胃液攪渾，仿佛要將內臟都擊破一般地窒息感，明智吐出一口渾濁的口水，還未喘息，對方就抓起了他的頭髮強迫他抬起頭，幾乎能連根拔起頭髮的力度讓他不得不揚起脖子。

「真會讓人花功夫啊，嗯？」他聽見男人操著一口帶著粗魯口音的英文咬著牙齒對他說，「臭小子……逃得挺快的？啊？」

偌大的美國成了拉鋸戰的舞台，從拉斯維加斯到芝加哥，再從洛杉磯到紐約，每每像是要抓住青年的時候，他總是在下一刻消失得一乾二淨，黑手黨們撒下的網越來越大，卻始終追不到人。

按照資料中說的，明智吾郎應該是個習慣腦力活動的高材生，而且在警方也同時通緝他的當下，他也不可能得到什麼人的庇護才是，但就是這樣一個看起來手無縛雞之力、連身高都沒有任何優勢的纖細男子，卻一次次讓這些在刀口討生活的老江湖們束手無策。

不過幸運總算還是站在了他們這邊，在明智即將離開美國之前，他們在機場各個機場蹲點的密探發現了他，終於成功地抓住了明智。

似乎覺得青年傷痕累累的臉還不夠解氣，他又揍了對方一拳，沉重的鐵鏈都被搖出了聲響，像是不滿足青年幾下就弱不禁風地喘不過氣的模樣，他突然朝反方向又踹了一腳，這才把木桶踢掉走遠。

嘩啦……！鐵鏈的動靜自對面傳來，才舒了口氣的明智立刻又抬起了頭，卻讓他一瞬間凍結了。

畢竟，那個和他一樣被吊在空中的男人，是個熟面孔。

你要說怎麼熟悉的話，大概就是能舉起手槍衝著對方的腦門開一槍的那種咬牙切齒的程度吧。

來棲曉。

舉世聞名的天啓四騎士的隊長，被稱為欺詐之星／Trick Star的魔術師。

同時也是讓他面臨如今困境的罪魁禍首。

這倒是稀奇了啊……明智不動聲色地想，這個人居然也會被抓到這兒，是不是有點太巧合？又太輕易？

如果是半年前，他倒還能相信這點，但在被他擺了那麼一道之後，要讓他相信來棲會輕易被人抓住，那真的就有點困難了。

「喲。」

就在明智腦中搜羅各種可能性的時候，對方卻突然打了招呼，用的是日語。

明智嚇了一跳，但立刻又擺好了姿勢，「……啊。」

「好久不見。」

……。明智有些尷尬，來棲的語氣彷彿是在某個風和日麗的下午，路過一家露天咖啡館的門口見到他一樣，對他打了一個平平淡淡的招呼，可事實上他們兩個的關係別說是打招呼，如果此刻沒有陷入桎梏，明智相信自己跳起來掄他兩拳的心都有。

——至於能不能打到是另一回事。

半年前下套把他差點搞進監獄的人現在心平氣和地想和他聊天，一想到來棲的沒心沒肺，明智突然就來了氣。

「哼，可以的話我還真不想見到你這張臉。」明智擠出一個惡意的微笑答他。

「我也以為會再也見不到你的啊？」來棲的眼鏡碎了，估計是挨揍的時候一起搞壞的。裂了痕的樹脂片反著光，不成形的鏡框岌岌可危地掛在他的臉上，但也不妨礙看見那雙平靜的黑色眼睛。

明智聽罷一滯，盯著那個一臉無辜地陳訴事實的男人，那張波瀾不驚的面孔礙眼得厲害，惹得他心底竄出了火苗。

「——那你就別被抓住啊？！」不再掩飾心底的厭惡，明智皺著眉頭低聲說道。

「智者千慮，必有一失。」

「……那是什麼讓人火大的台詞啊！」

「我就是陳述下事實而已……」來棲聳了聳肩，「再說你不也被抓到了嗎？」

「……你給我閉嘴！」

——「吵什麼吵！！」

哐啷！

像是終於無法忍受兩個囚犯肆無忌憚地大聲喧嘩的聲音，原本走開的看守重重地用鐵棍砸了一下牆面，然後拖著棍子衝著明智的腹部就是一擊！

「唔噗——！」在明智發出悲鳴的同時，他又反手狠狠地給了來棲一棍子。

「……咳！」

「都要死了還不知道安份點！唧唧歪歪就算了，還不知道用的什麼鳥語（日語）說話，這麼想快點死嗎？」

高壯的打手一邊用英語罵著，一邊不解氣一樣又打了不作聲的來棲，明智見到來棲抬起的臉上面無表情，大概知道了對方波瀾不驚的性格之前惹怒了這些黑手黨。

「勞爾，隨便他們了。」另一頭傳來聲音，穿著黑色西裝的男子手裡還拿著電話，「你和傑西，把他們關進牢裡，明天上路。」

「是。」

……上路？明智心一驚，看來「那邊」不想夜長夢多……但若是不親眼看見自己慘死在他面前，那個人真的會甘心這麼被他這麼欺騙嗎……即便他心中早有防範？——但很快，兩個打手粗暴的解開手銬的方式就讓他分了心。

「嘶……」他輕哼了一聲，像是小小的抗議。

「哼……！」被叫做勞爾的打手踹了他一腳，看起來似乎因為這次任務被折磨許久，他的脾氣格外暴躁。

「你還有資格抱怨？」明智又被銬上了手銬，絲毫沒有顧慮青年已經傷痕累累，連腰都直不起來，打手粗暴地抓著手銬的鐵鍊拉著明智往前走，另一邊的來棲也同樣被銬起來帶了過來。

「進去！」明智被拎起了後領，因為不穩他小小掙扎了一下，抓住了打手的衣服，但很快就被對方丟進了牢房。

也不是沒想過會被這樣對待，但是實際上被揍還是疼得讓人受不了的——明智坐起來撩起衣服，不出所料發現自己身上都是被招呼的青紫，那些下層摸爬的打手可沒有什麼人道主義，直接用疼痛來叫醒他。

對面的牢房傳來了鐵鍊的響動，明智抬頭，在忽閃的火光裡瞧見了移動到床上的來棲。

黑髮的青年不聲不響，慢慢地坐到了床上，然後把已經報廢的眼鏡摘了下來，不知道是不是錯覺，明智覺得他的表情有點不捨。

「……反正也是平光鏡吧？」鬼使神差，他突然又開了口對來棲說道。

來棲的臉上也是各種掛彩，他慢慢地扭頭看了眼明智，輕輕說著，「我剛換了副新的……挺貴的。」

「你又不近視吧？」

「放假了，特地犒勞自己換點好的裝備。」

「……。」

——要不是這些該死的手銬和欄杆……明智額角青筋跳動著，要不是有這些東西，他一定要揍來棲曉到他閉嘴！！

放假？？放什麼假？？所謂的放假不就是因為之前曝光了天啓騎士不止四人組成了通緝犯丟了工作閒著沒事做嗎？這能說是放假？？？而且曝光的前提還是把自己變成了通緝犯不算，自己的名聲也一落千丈，而他反而成了救世的大英雄。

想到這裡，明智都要懷疑獅童是特地叫來棲來氣死自己的了。

「——那你好好緬懷祂吧。」咬著牙吐出這句話，明智便不再打理似乎想試圖挽回眼鏡的青年，站了起來。

「不用，我可以拿祂折價換副新的。」

「……………………。」

明智背對著來棲朝天翻了個白眼，此刻他無比希望對面的男人能像他以前那樣話少得可憐。

 

 

TBC.

總之這個趴跳過了之前所有的魔術啊之類的……就是想開車的念頭蓋過了一切……

作者有病。


End file.
